<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ninja Robot Attack by AtheistSensayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221103">Ninja Robot Attack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtheistSensayer/pseuds/AtheistSensayer'>AtheistSensayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible (New Testament)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2005-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2005-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtheistSensayer/pseuds/AtheistSensayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a synopsis/treatment of a movie that a friend and I came up with around 2005.  I am starting by just copying over the livejournal post that contains the outline/sketch of the movie.</p><p>This work is being posted, now, exactly as it was written in 2005 for archival purposes, and I may update it in the future.</p><p>https://ultraman.livejournal.com/85207.html</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ninja Robot Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I have been, for some time, kicking around the absolute greatest movie idea in the history of mankind. That might be overstating it somewhat. It's a good idea though, which almost wrote itself. At least, the plot unfolded in what seemed to be a process of revelation rather than creation. I have the first five pages of the script somewhere, but that's many pages short of a screenplay. I have decided to post the origin of the idea; where it came from and how it developed, as well as my fantasy casting and the plot synopsis. I should note that I've had this idea since long before I moved to L.A., so don't think of this as some recent corruption.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">
      <a href="http://ultraman.livejournal.com/174966.html">Note: I recently (august, 2006) decided I might want to have this story feature Moses or another prophet instead of Jesus. Jesus is kind of played out</a>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">
      <a href="http://ultraman.livejournal.com/174966.html">Other note: I think I may also change the name, but I am not sure.</a>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I was reading Al Franken's book "Rush Limbaugh is a Big Fat Idiot" and he makes an off-hand remark at one point that the Michigan Militia believed there was some code on the back of cereal boxes revealing that the CIA assassinated Jesus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Now, I don't know if the theory was Jesus came back and the CIA killed him, or that the CIA is actually the current public face of an ancient and powerful secret society, or what. I thought it would be better if the CIA had gone back in time and killed Jesus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">So, that's the beginning. Seriously, the idea started there. "What if someone made a movie in which the CIA went back in time to kill Jesus?" Eventually, filiodeicide dropped out of the picture, and the plan became a CIA abduction of Jesus, to clone him into an army of super soldiers. So, what follows here is the story that will one day be remembered as heresy at its best.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Dramatis Personae</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake Busey as Jesus Christ, Son of God</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dennis Hopper as the Director of the CIA</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Willem DeFoe as the Deputy Director of the CIA</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bruce Campbell as the leader of the Free Human Coalition</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jude Law as Ninjasaurus Rex, leader of the Ninja Robots</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christopher Walken as the Zombie king</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank Oz (voicing a puppet made by the Creature Factory) as Jimmy, the mutant</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And a cast of Ninja Robots, Zombies, CIA agents, and rebels.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">(this synopsis is going to switch between descriptions of particular scenes and some expository presentation of plot. One day, it will be a full on screenplay.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The film opens on a desert exterior. It pans over to a robed Jesus, beside a fig tree. Jesus waves his arm at the fig tree, and it withers away. Montage of other Jesus miracles, as well as the temper tantrum at the temple. Slowly transition from high quality desert to the sort of look that super 8 or 16 mm film has. Zoom out, and we see that these Jesus scenes are being projected onto a screen in a darkened office. This is an office in the CIA, and Willem Defoe and Dennis Hopper are both present.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2008 a.d.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hopper explains that due to recent breakthroughs in CIA time travel research, we have been able to capture this footage of Subject <a href="https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23IN">#IN</a>-015, also known as Jesus. The CIA would like to capture and clone this individual, as he has many unique abilities which could prove useful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Defoe expresses unease about the plan, but Hopper stops him. Hopper explains to the other men in the room that it will be their mission to go back in time, capture Jesus, bring him to modern day for some research and cloning, and then put him back. Further, they have to do this in a manner which will not provoke any changes in recorded history. They have isolated a time when they could capture Jesus and not be detected. Namely, the night that Jesus is taken off the cross and placed in the cave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Defoe is instructed to brief the men on the basics of time travel, and their mission. Hopper leaves. Defoe exposits the film's primary psuedo-science underpinnings: Gamma Phase Induction. Every thing in the universe has a gamma signature tied to its proper temporal situation. If you think of it as a timeline, every being has, engrained in every cell of their body, a personal time line, and instructions for where their personal timeline belongs on the universe's timeline. Time travel is accomplished by forcing a portion of matter to temporarily shift into a different signature. This process is gamma phase induction; a literal pushing of the matter into a different gamma phase. This is stressful on the matter, though only if it is prolonged, and any damage to the matter begins to reverse as soon as the correct gamma status is returned. The correct gamma status being where the personal timeline matches up with the universal timeline. So, if one spends two weeks in the middle ages, one must return to two weeks from their departure point, in order to prevent matter collapse. Thus, he instructs the agents, if your mission takes you five days in the past, it will take you five days in the present as well. He tells them they are to leave immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">33 a.d.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The CIA agents arrive in the past, and go about locating Jesus. They manage to sneak into the cave after Jesus has been placed there, and using slightly futuristic medical technology (you know, like, near-future-looking de-fibrillators), they revive Jesus. Who takes a moment to regain himself, then flips out, and escapes. There is an early morning chase scene through Jerusalem, full of street vendors whose carts get toppled and the like. Eventually, Jesus is cornered by the CIA in an alley. As they are about to move in to capture him, zip line drop from nowhere, and some ninja-looking robots slide down the zip lines next to Jesus. There is a brief firefight, which hits the CIA's time travel module, shorting it out, producing a blinding light, and then a blackout.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">5522 a.d.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The black fades out into a bleary Point of view shot, of a darkened sky and some very tall skyskrapers, which look to be in disrepair. We then tilt down to a more normal shot, and see a lovable yet clearly mutant creature factory creation, Jimmy, right up in the camera. The camera then switches to a third person shot, and we see the funny creature on Jesus's chest. The creature asks, "who are you?" and Jesus answers, "I'm not sure."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cut to: A much cleaner, industrial looking area. The CIA agents are waking up, figuring out what is going on. They all seem to know who they are, but not where or when. One of them speculates that the crazy robots must have messed with the GPI, sending them to the appropriate point in the Robot's timelines, and judging from the level of technology they had, that must be the distant future. The CIA agents notice that in the distance, they can see the signs of some sort of city with movement. They stealthily make their way in that direction, as we zoom out, to see Jude Law staring forward looking pleased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cut back to: Jesus and Jimmy. Jimmy explains that they are in one of the two remaining inhabited parts of the world, Transylvania II. The other is called Mecha-Tokyo. Mecha Tokyo is run by robot machines, who enslave the humans there to do their bidding. Transylvania II is without a government, but there are zombies who roam freely and hunt the humans. You can identify zombies by a white glassy appearance to their eyes, and very pale skin. Jimmy offers to lead Jesus to a human stronghold, where a group of resisting humans live. They make their way. They get there, Bruce Campbell and his minions are suspicious of Jesus, but are convinced to let him join them, and the next day, they all go out on a mission, with the minions being instructed to keep a close eye on Jesus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While there, Jesus talks with them, espousing Jesus-y values, but not preaching per se. They are beseiged by zombies, they fight them off, Jesus reaches towards one, and heals it. It is no longer a zombie, but is immediately attacked by the surrounding zombies. The humans are all stunned, and none notice Jimmy being spirited away. They rush back to their stronghold, realizing that Jimmy has been taken, and as they discuss what happened with Jesus and Jimmy's disappearence, it becomes clear that Campbell is against risking many men to go save one, especially since for all they know, Jimmy has been killed already. There is a loud bang at the door, and, it is a human who falls to the ground, explaining that the zombies are keeping Jimmy alive to torture him, and that he barely escaped them. His wounds are clearly fatal. Jesus insists that they rescue Jimmy, Campbell explains that it is obviously a trap, and that Jesus is too important for them to let slip into the hands of the zombies. They also discuss how it is clear that the zombies must have someone controlling them, since individual zombies simply cannot create plans of this sort.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2008 a.d.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hopper and Defoe are concerned about the missing CIA agents. They know that no one discovered them historically, because there would have been some indication if such modern technology had been left in the past. They are activating a homing device that will let them know where the agents are if they return to this time, and are attempting to recover data from the transmissions that were recorded in the past, though they were damaged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">5522 a.d.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Return to: CIA agents in Mecha Tokyo. The CIA agents have been captured and put into the labor camp, where we discover that the humans are being forced to create artwork, which is then incinerated. The CIA agents have been allowed to keep their weapons since bullets have no impact on the guards, and one of the agents has an idea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, Jesus convinces the free humans that they should attempt to rescue Jimmy as part of a mission to find out who is masterminding the Zombies. Campbell agrees, after Jesus makes a poigniant moral observation which causes him to reflect on his own cyncicism.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The CIA agents inspire the humans in the camp to revolt, essentially to create a diversion. They use the diversion to escape as many of the humans are slaughtered ruthlessly. The CIA makes its way towards MechaTokyo, having discerned that Jesus is there from overhearing some of the conversation in the camps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ninjasaurus Rex instructs his minions to let the CIA agents go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The CIA agents use their technology to track Jesus's gamma signature, which is unique. They commence tracking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesus and the Free Humans make their way towards the center of the Zombie territory, and eventually locate Jimmy. They kill the zombies guarding Jimmy, and move to free him, when suddenly, the floor gives way, and they all fall into a fairly well kept (except for the rubble) room, with Christopher Walken standing in the center, looking mostly human, though having something going on (paler skin, etc.).</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walken gets a long expository narrative, which he supplements with a video feed. The CIA waits in the room above, listening to the exposition, but not making their presence known. Walken explains that the robots in MT and the Zombies in Transylvania II, are both the result of certain CIA projects from the early 21st century. He explains that a CIA director had created an AI division for obvious purposes, and that he was also working on various super-soldier genetic enhancements, and those were the origins of the robots of today and the zombies all around. He explains further that the Zombies today were the result of a batch of super-soldier nanites which worked wonders on ability to fight through pain, and increase strength etc, but which ruined various higher level neural functions. The CIA, after creating a group of these soldiers, figured out how to control the soldiers, by creating a more advanced set of nanites that only one person would have, the zombie king, and he would be able to influence control on them remotely. The CIA agents realize that Hopper must have been the person to set up this horrid future, and intend to stop him, when they are killed by Ninjasaurus Rex, who then lowers himself into the room below, as the CIA agent bodies fall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ninjasaurus Rex and Walken banter about how useful the information he's spreading around is. One of the CIA agents, not as dead as NR had thought, throws his GPI at Ninjasaurus Rex, which then sends Walken, Jesus, Campbell, Jimmy, and Ninjasaurus Rex back to present day, Los Angeles; China Town. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2008 a.d.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At CIA headquarters, Hopper and Walken notice that the beacon has been activated, and they rush to the scene.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ninjasaurus Rex aims at Jesus, explaining that, if Jesus is not killed, he will prevent the rise of the machines. He fires, and Jimmy jumps into the shot, taking a laser shuriken to the head, and dying. Then, Jude Law aims again, but Dennis Hopper aims at Jude Law. Law laughs, but Hopper explains that it is an EMP, since they managed to decode enough of the transmission to realize that robots were involved.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christopher Walken aims his weapon at Hopper, because he wants Jesus dead as well, since Jesus has the only means of restoring zombies to health. Campbell aims his gun at Walken. There is a shot, immediately followed by a number of others. The smoke clears and Hopper, Walken, and Jude Law, are all dead. Jesus, and Campbell remain standing. Defoe inspects all the bodies, spending a significant amount of time examining Walken's. Hours later, Defoe explains that they need to be returned to their normal times. Campbell laments that he must go back to the hellish future, but Defoe explains that, if what they have said about the timeline is true, then killing Hopper now will have changed the future, and he will be returning to a much better world, presumably. He also explains that Jesus cannot go back with the memories of the future, so he wipes Jesus's post crucifixion memories, shakes Jesus's hand, and sends him back to his own time. Then he sends Campbell back to his. Jesus wakes up, in the cave, remembering only that he was crucified recently, but is now alive, with a notable discoloration on the palm of his hand. Campbell returns to the same future he left, drops to his knees, and begins to cry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hopper, begins to do some paperwork, when an agent comes in. The agent explains that the bullet found in Hopper's body was from a CIA weapon. Defoe's CIA weapon. Defoe marks the file "authorized" and it is labelled, "A.I. program." Defoe begins to explain that his gun was wrestled from him by Walken and moves towards the agent. Who he then kills by neck snapping and injects with a syringe. The agent gets up, moments later, looking much like the zombies, and Defoe instructs him to go to facility 7, and meet his brothers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back to Campbell, who looks up, and sees a Zombie Jesus approaching. Roll credits.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, if there are questions remaining, some of those are going to be explained when I work out the plotlines for the two sequels. Things that will be explained in those: 1) What happened with Jesus's hand 2) why is there a future Zombie Jesus, 3) What exactly is going on with the Ninja Robots?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If you have other questions, let me know, and I'll either explain them, or indicate that they are questions intended for the sequels.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>